


The Strange Thing

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Forced Proximity, Missing Scene, Penis In Vagina Sex, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: “Do I get a bone if I behave?”Melinda deadpanned. She didn’t want to show him the joke was a little funny. It was something Cou—
Relationships: Melinda May/Sarge | Pachakutiq (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	The Strange Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For aosficnet2's Season 7 Countdown Challenge 
> 
> Day 6
> 
> Season 6, Relationship: any f/m pairing, Trope: forced proximity
> 
> PS. This is fic where Sarge and May have sex and it's described in detail. If that's not your cup of tea I strongly suggest you don't read this.

Melinda hated this fucking truck.

She missed her plane, and she missed auto-pilot above all. She had been driving for an hour and her ass was numb. Sarge groaned as he started to wake up. Melinda considered punching him again. Just because.

“I have to pee,” he said, trying to straighten up in the seat.

Melinda kept her eyes on the road. The truck passed over a pothole and Sarge hissed.

“Did you fucking hear me?”

“Shut up!”

“Damn it, woman! You think this is funny?” Sarge groaned, trying to kick her.

Melinda hit the brakes, sending him flying forward. She heard Snowflake swear from where she was tied up in her little room.

“The truck didn’t do anything to you.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. “Go take your piss and hurry up.”

Sarge held his hands out. She snorted.

“How am I supposed to...”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him. “Figure it out. If you can save planets you can pull your pants down with your hands tied.”

“Bitch!”

She smirked, getting up and following him. Sarge took a few steps and then stopped, turning to frown at her.

“I’m not that stupid,” Melinda said. She shoved at his shoulder. “Come on. Go potty, boy.”

Sarge opened the door of the latrine. The acidy smell of body fluids almost made Melinda gag. She wrinkled her nose and took a step back. Sarge looked over his shoulder.

“Do I get a bone if I behave?”

Melinda deadpanned. She didn’t want to show him the joke was a little funny. It was something Cou—

“You won’t get to go at all if you keep messing around.”

Sarge groaned. Melinda watched as he shifted, trying to pull the zipper of his jeans down. He finally got it after the third try. Sarge hissed and the sound of running water hitting the metal toilet bounced off the small space. Melinda tried not to think about what he looked like. If he was an exact copy his...

“All done.”

Melinda rolled her eyes when Sarge turned, dick hanging out of his pants. He was semi-hard. She tried to push down the strange pride that came from knowing she could still reduce a man to this state. There was a small bucket with water by the sink. Melinda grabbed it and threw it at Sarge. He gasped, moving back.

“What the fuck!”

“Gotta wash your hands.”

“Bitch.”

“You already called me that. Find a new word.”

Sarge sighed, twisting left and right to zip himself up. He shook off the water like a dog and Melinda couldn’t help but whistle, croaking her right index finger at him to follow her. He did without arguing for once.

The truck made a whinny noise when Melinda tried to start it. She sighed and tried again. And again. The engine groaned and whined. Finally, there was a popping sound and smoke rose up from the hood.

“You broke my truck!”

Melinda sighed. “Shut up!”

“This is hilarious!” Sarge let out a dry laugh that sounded like a bark. “You fly planes but can’t drive a truck!”

“Your truck is a piece of junk!”

“I told you not to fucking slam on the breaks.”

Melinda got up and got in his face. Sarge shrunk back. “Keep talking and I’ll slam you against the dashboard again.”

He growled but backed down. Melinda pushed him toward their pretend sitting area. Sarge plopped down on the leather couch, sighing.

“What the fuck are we supposed to do now?”

Melinda rolled her eyes as she turned on her satellite phone. “This is Agent Melinda May. I just activated my tracking beacon. We need an extraction team at this location—

“Cause your boss can’t drive!”

“Yes. That’s him. No, I’m not in any danger or hurt. Bring a mechanic with the extraction team. Their piece of shit truck broke down.”

“She broke it!”

Melinda threw something that was close by at Sarge. He dodged it.

“Yes, we’ll be here.”

“How long?”

Melinda gave him the side eye as she sat in the chair Sarge had tied her in. “Five hours.”

“Great! Thanks, woman!”

Melinda snorted. “Does that get you a lot of hits?”

Sarge frowned, looking at her.

“Woman!” Melinda said, trying to imitate him by making her voice deeper.

He smirked but kept looking at her. Melinda swallowed. She tried to avoid his eyes. They were the same soft blue. But she didn’t know if he had the same laugh marks around his eyes when he smiled. Sarge didn’t smile.

“Glad you like my face.”

Melinda threw a pillow at him.

“You went from punching me to throwing pillows. I think my method is working.”

“Five hours are going to be long,” Melinda said, looking up at the truck’s ceiling.

Sarge hummed. “I know how I’d pass the time.”

She raised her right eyebrow at him. “I guess being a man doesn’t change no matter what Galaxy you’re from.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart. Desperation will make you do stupid shit.”

Melinda got up and walked over to him slowly. Sarge shifted on the couch, pushing up his groin when Melinda stood in front of him, her legs either side of his.

“I can do better,” she said.

Sarge looked up and smirked. But it was a different kind of smirk. The twinkle in his eyes was familiar. He lifted both hands and ran his knuckles across the crotch of her jeans. Melinda should have slapped him, but she couldn’t help but moan.

“From what I’ve gathered, I’m your type.”

Melinda growled. She gripped Sarge’s throat and slammed his head against the back of the couch. “You just had to ruin it.”

He smiled, wiggling. It looked like he didn’t even care that Melinda could choke him to death. He was actually enjoying it.

“Why don’t you...ngggg...sit on my face and make me shut up then?” He coughed. “Since you hate it so much.” Sarge looked up at her like a puppy, eager and ready to play.

Melinda let him go and took a step back.

“We have five hours and I’ve been half-hard since the moment you almost chocked me with that rope.” Sarge spread his legs even wider.

Melinda could make out his erection. He was not lying. She pretended to run her eyes across his crotch as she observed his handcuffs. They didn’t look like they were loser or like he had anything up his sleeves.

She moved closer however and ran her hands up his forearms. There was no hard metal on his left one, but she also didn’t feel anything else. Melinda traced her fingers down his chest. She didn’t feel any hard tissue, no branches extending in any direction.

Sarge sighed. “If I had a weapon, you’d already be dead.”

Melinda looked down at him, raising her eyebrow.

“I just really wanna fuck you, Agent May.”

“I’m only taking you up on the sitting on your face part, Sarge.”

He grinned and slid down until he was lying on the couch. “Come on then!”

Melinda rolled her eyes as she stood, toeing off her boots. She unzipped her jacket and threw it on the chair but didn’t remove anything else up top. She thought how stupid this all was as she undid her jeans, pushing them down her legs.

“Does it hurt?” Sarge asked.

Melinda looked up to find him propped up on his right arm, looking at her left thigh.

“Not always. Sometimes when the weather changes. And when I need to kick someone’s ass.”

Sarge licked his lips as he watched her slide her black underwear down her legs. His eyes were fixed on the apex between her legs as Melinda walked to him.

“I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Melinda climbed on his chest and shuffled up until she was kneeling over his head. “Please shut up.”

Sarge chuckled as he lifted his head just enough for his tongue to lick her. Melinda shook like he electrocuted her. She groaned and leaned forward, gripping the arm of the couch. Sarge started licking her faster, humming.

There was no pattern to it, but it felt too good already. He licked and sucked and licked, moving up and down and then in reverse. His lips sucked her folds until they were swollen and then released. Sarge barely gave her clit any attention but when he did Melinda couldn’t keep her moans down.

She realized she was grinding her hips on his face but Sarge didn’t seem to mind. His hands were tied and couldn’t help him, but he seemed to be doing just fine with only his mouth. Melinda gasped when he turned his head to the right and bit the inside of her thigh. Doing the same to the left one after.

“Oh shit!” Melinda knew she sounded desperate, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. She straightened up and started pulling her nipples. They were sensitive even over her layers of clothing.

Sarge hummed and that made her look down. Right into his blue eyes.

He was looking up at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Melinda scrambled off him, moving to the other end of the couch.

Sarge groaned as he sat up. “What the fuck?”

“Don’t do that!” Melinda panted.

“What? Look at you?”

“Yes.”

Sarge frowned. “I can’t look at you?”

“No!”

“You really are crazy, woman.” Sarge laughed. “That’s too bad, looked like you were enjoying it.” He nodded towards her legs.

Melinda knew what he meant. She could feel the wetness between her legs, meaning he could probably see it shining on her folds. She shifted and whimpered when she felt and heard the soft squish.

“Fuck.”

Sarge grinned. “We could. You don’t even have to face me. There’s a lot of positions like that.”

Melinda laughed. “Thanks for the sex lesson.”

Sarge groaned. “Whatever. Go into the cabin and finger yourself then.” He pretended to make himself comfortable on his side of the couch, but Melinda could tell how tight his pants were bunched up around his crotch.

She sighed and leaned her head back. This was stupid but she needed this. Not the emotions or romance because a piece of wood had more emotions than him, but Melinda needed _it_. The raw feeling of knowing she was still alive, that her body didn’t die when her heart broke last year. That she still had blood pumping through her veins, that her instincts were still there. That she was still Melinda.

“Did you fall asleep?”

Melinda groaned as she looked at Sarge. “Stop talking and sit up.”

“Say please.”

She raised her eyebrow and stood up, waking over to his side of the couch. Sarge was still lying down, his lips so close to her Melinda could feel him exhaling on her knee. She pulled him up by the collar.

“I said sit up!”

Sarge smirked, making himself comfortable. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Melinda huffed as she started unzipping him. She purposely brushed her hands up and down the hard bulge, making him hiss. Sarge’s cock bobbed out, the head dripping.

She tried not to think. Not remember. This wasn’t familiar and comfortable. This was new and stupid, and she needed it so she could feel alive.

“Are you clean?”

“What does that mean in your world?” Sarge asked, panting.

Melinda smirked when she realized how wound up he was. Behind all the swaggering there was desperation. She wrapped her right hand around his shaft and pumped slowly.

“Oh fuck!” Sarge’s hips snapped up. “Answer me, damn it!”

“Your dick looks clean, normal. Nothing on it, no discharge. Do you have something in your blood that’s contagious?”

Sarge shook his head.

Melinda squeezed him. “If you’re lying, I’ll find out. And then I’ll find you and cut it off.”

Sarge’s eye flew open. “Fuck, just get on...I swear I’m clean...shit!”

Melinda smirked and took her hand off him before he blew. She licked her fingers while Sarge watched, biting his lower lip. She decided she was tired of seeing his face.

“Here,” she said, turning and sitting on his lap. “This way.”

Sarge’s lip traced her covered back, making her jump. “Would be better if you untied me.”

Melinda threw her head back, knowing she whipped him with her hair, and fake laughed.

Sarge groaned. “Gonna need a hand then.” His hips snapped up, rubbing his cock against her folds. “If you know what I mean.”

Melinda sighed as she lifted her hips off his lap. Her left hand gripped his thigh while her right found his throbbing cock and lined up his shaft. She moaned when the head breached her.

“Might wanna go slo—

Melinda sat on him. Sarge choked on his breath.

“What was that?”

“Fuck, woman! I knew you were crazy.”

Melinda hummed. “You’re not the biggest I’ve had.”

Sarge snorted and then wheezed when Melinda twisted on him. She kept doing it because he couldn’t stop her. His hands were tied so he could not grip her hips and slow her down. Melinda could just ride him until she came and leave him there. She didn’t care if he enjoyed this. Sarge’s hips snapped up and she gasped.

“Fuck!”

He laughed. “You’re not the only one who got tricks.”

Melinda whined. She felt Sarge lean back so his hands weren’t squished between them and that gave him more leverage. He kept bouncing her on his lap, not letting her keep a rhythm.

“Is it good, Agent May?”

“Shut up!”

Melinda felt like she couldn’t breathe. It was stupid of her to take him all at once, he was still stretching her. The burn had faded but the tightness was still there. Every push upwards from Sarge made her feel like he punched the oxygen out of her lungs.

“Fuck...slow...fuck....mmmm.”

Sarge sat up, kissing her back. Melinda shivered.

“What happened to rough and quick? Was that all a front?”

Melinda had almost been close but of course he ruined it. She groaned and pushed him back. Her head hitting his lightly. Sarge laughed and resumed his thrusts.

She had figured out his pattern and went along, bouncing on his cock. Melinda decided she needed some help before she lost her mind. Her clit was coated in wetness, her fingers barely made contact. But once she got the pressure right Melinda felt it coming.

Sarge screamed when she tightened around him. Her pussy fluttered around his cock, pulling an orgasm out of him. Melinda felt heat envelope her. She floated for a moment, whimpered as she came down and felt his softening cock slip out.

Melinda whined as she pulled up and got off Sarge’s lap. She crawled to her side of the couch and collapsed on it. She could feel his cum dripping out of her. Sarge was breathing heavily.

“There’s towels on that shelf,” he said.

Melinda nodded. She couldn’t sit there and enjoy the afterglow. If she did, she would start thinking and then the post-orgasm drowsiness would take her, and she would dream. She couldn’t handle that right now. Plus, Sarge would use that as a way to break free. Melinda groaned as she got up. She found the towels and wiped between her legs. She decided to be nice and throw one at Sarge.

She left him to straighten himself out once she got dressed and walked back to the cabin of the truck. Melinda collapsed on the driver’s side. She rolled her eyes when she felt Sarge’s footsteps, but he simply sat in the passenger side.

“You still broke my truck,” he said after a while.


End file.
